Never to be Seen
by Lella Reincarnated
Summary: Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme embark on a vacation before Bella becomes a vampire, but her life may be cut short when a mysterious string of vampires choose other plans for her.
1. Prologue

**Never to be Seen**

**"Prologue"**

I wasn't supposed to see those things; especially not him. Edward had told me not to wonder far from the hotel, but I was shaken with the news of my plan being ruined. I had to leave.

And now, I wish that I had listened.

As he took hold of my wrist, I realized without a doubt that I was going to hurt him forever. For all eternity he would look upon me with a hint of shame. And though I was going to be hurt physically, it was the thought that he would be in mental pain that hurt me the worst. I looked into the midnight eyes of the predetor who stood beside me, unsure whether to turn back or stick with my plan. My free arm covered my eyes as a thunderous sound spread through the air.

I knew it.

I must be dead.


	2. Stories

**Never to be Seen**

**"Stories"**

Edward held my hand as we boarded the already too crowded airliner. I had told him before we left that I probably would sleep the entire plane trip, but he told me that it was impossible. Well, I've stayed awake for the entire flight from Seattle to Italy, so I somewhat doubted that I wouldn't be able to sleep it. Of course, he just laughed that golden, musical laugh of his and bought the tickets.

As we found our seats, I tried not to stare at the passengers. So many stories. I'd been thinking a lot lately about the story of life. Each person has one, but what makes them so unique? Is it that one person goes on a spectacular vacation one time? Did someone win the lottery early on? Have any of them met vampires? Or, rather, have any of them gone on a vacation knowing that it would be the last vacation that they would ever take alive, as a human?

Things like that keep running through my head, and I can't be more thankful that Edward is oblivious to their existment. This trip to Italy, with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme, will be my last vacation. My last one as a human before Edward turns me into a vampire. He had promised that I would become a vampire after we were married, but he threw in another tidbit shortly after our honeymoon a few weeks ago. That I would have to join him on a trip to Italy directly before.

Of course, I was angry and it upset my honeymoon for a little while, but I agreed. I mean, what else could I have done, anyway? Sat there in the corner and refuse contact? No. Surprisingly, I let it slide until after our week-long get-away to Denver. It was magical, believe me. But, now I'm more anxious than ever to become a vampire. I keep telling myself that it'll only be a few more days, maybe a week, but it's keeping me completely occupied.

Along with trying to figure out my story.

When Carlisle pointed out our seats in first-class, it was a bit of a relief. I was getting a little too claustraphobic around so many people, and a quieter section in the front appeared so inviting. Edward loaded my backpack into the storage bin above our seats and let me have the window-seat.

"You know, it's a fantastic view to Italy. Alice told me that you never were able to experience it on your past trip," he whispered.

"That's because you were the only thing I could see," I replied, with an odd smile. He grinned an appology and kissed my forehead.

"Silly Bella," he said, ruffling up my hair. I patted my stick-straight hair back and ponytailed it. Zipping the elastic between my fingers, between the ponytail, between my fingers again, I stared out of the window. The sky, a soft twilight, rang into me. Would this be the last cloudy, rain-filled twilight that I would ever see? No. But not as a human.

I set my head against his marble-chest, and pulled a blanket around myself to keep warm. He helped pull the blanket up to my chin and kissed my head again.

"You really aren't going to fall asleep," he whispered. I pulled out my CD headphones and showed him the CD inside. He grinned when he saw the cover. It was the CD he had recorded of himself playing the piano. It had my sweet, sweet lullaby on track three, and I planned on allowing it to rock me to sleep. He seemed happily defeated when he set the chunky headphones on my ears and held me close.

I pressed the play button, and let my lids close shut.

The next thing I knew, I was in Italy.


End file.
